This invention relates to differentials used in transmissions.
This invention is directed to a locking mechanism used in vehicle differentials. The invention is described in connection with an integrated hydrostatic transaxle, i.e., a transaxle incorporating both a hydrostatic transmission having a hydraulic pump and motor as well as output gearing, and a differential. The specific transaxle depicted is very similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,409 and 5,782,717, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference. But it will be understood by those of skill in the art that the differential mechanism disclosed herein is not limited to use with such an integrated hydrostatic transaxle. Rather, this invention could be used with non-hydrostatic transaxles, other types of hydrostatic transaxles, four wheel drive vehicles and the like.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.